Wordgirl turns bad
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Wordgirl has a change of heart and decides to help Tobey destroy the city. Will Huggy save the day?


Me: Okay story 23 wow! Man, do I love doing this. Any way lets go and I own nothing!

Wordgirl turns bad.

Narrator: One day in the high school Tobey was sitting next Becky at the lunch table. He wore a black T-shirt, a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, white socks and black boots. He was very thin dyed his hair to a dirty blonde, he had contacts and always wore sunglasses. He had a lower voice {due to him being a teenager}. While Becky wore a pink shirt, a short pink skirt, pink high heeled shoes and always kept her hair down. They were boyfriend and girlfriend even though Tobey and Becky showed affection to each other when it came to the extremes other then that they'll always argue. They also had some common interests such as disliking Scoops, Victoria, and shockingly Violet. Now to continue.

Tobey: {sigh} I hate these classes all of these classes are far to easy for my intellect.

Becky: I know right. {Suddenly Victoria sits on the other side of her and Tobey gives her a dirty look} Beat it Victoria.

Victoria: Make me.

Tobey: Okay then…. {pulls out his remote}

Victoria: {sees the remote and leaves the table and tells the principal}

Principal: Tobey, did your robots attack Victoria?

Tobey: No.

Principal: Hmm…. Fine I guess your off the hook. {walks away}

Victoria: ,but….{Tobey did a smirk} You got lucky Tobey.

Tobey: Whatever. {Victoria walks off}

Becky: I'm glad she's gone.

Tobey: Tell me about it.

Becky:, but in all seriousness Tobey you need to control your temper.

Tobey: Humph! Whatever. You're one to talk every time you see Violet and Scoops together outside on the courtyard you always grab my remote so my robot will crush them.

Becky: Yeah, well….. I guess you're right.

Tobey: Oh and speaking of which look outside. {points to the window}

{In the distance it showed Violet and Scoops kissing} {hands her his remote}

Do you want do it or should I?

Becky: {shrugs} You do it.

Tobey: Okay. {presses a button on his remote} "Whoops!" {Suddenly a robot came out of nowhere and started to chase Violet and Scoops}

Scoops and Violet: {at the same time} HELP!

Tobey: Aren't you going to save them?

Becky: {shrugs} I'll give it a few hours. {small smile}

Tobey: {smirk} Good enough for me.

Narrator: Later after school Violet and Scoops are in the robot's fists and Becky and Tobey are just watching and smiling and they were holding hands. {Suddenly Victoria shows up}

Victoria: AHA! YOU ARE SO BUSTED TOBEY!

Tobey: {lets go of Becky's hand and she frowns} Victoria, you do know that I can easily order my robot to grab you and squeeze you right?

Victoria: {shocked at what Tobey said} Uh, on second thought I think I'll just go. {runs away}

Tobey: That's what I thought. {smiles} Okay, Becky it's been 4 hours…. Aren't you going to save them now?

Becky: {rolls her eyes} Fine. WORD UP! {flies to the robot}

Scoops: What toke you so long?

Wordgirl: None of your business. {saves them and turns back to Beckywhen no one was looking} There happy?

Tobey: Becky, do you still like being a hero or do you have a change of heart?

Becky: To be honest I don't know anymore.

Tobey: {thoughts} You know from what I saw just today it seemed to me that she didn't care about Violet or Scoops true she doesn't like them now, but still that could mean she's changing her heart. {aloud} Well since it's Friday would you like to come over?

Becky: Uh, sure whatever. {Tobey snaps his fingers and his robot lowers his hand and she gets on and Tobey gets on after her}

Narrator: Later in Tobey's lair he and Becky were both bored.

Tobey: Becky, since we're both bored would you like to help me destroy the city?

Becky: Hmm….. I am not sure if….. {suddenly Tobey grabbed her and toke off his sunglasses so Becky could see his real face and to her it looked like an angel's face and after she stared into his gleaming brown eyes, she felt like she was going to melt and then he kissed her lips.} Uh…sure that sounds like fun. {Tobey put his sunglasses back on}

Tobey: {sinister voice} Excellent, I'm glad you agree….. {ahem} Now then are you ready?

Becky: Uh, Sure. WORD UP! {suddenly her costume changed to a black jumpsuit with a black mask} Well?

Tobey: {shocked} WOW! You look hot! {ahem!} I mean lets just go.

Wordgirl: Uh sure.

Narrator: Meanwhile at the Botsfords the whole were watching T.V. when the Help Guy burst through their front door.

Help Guy: HELP! Tobey and his robots are attacking the city and one them is trying to squash me. HELP!

Tobey: Oh shut up, you big mouth! {presses a button on his remote and the robot continues to chase the Help Guy}

Help Guy: Someone please…HELP! {continues running}

Bob: {Oh no!} [he quickly runs outside and takes a bus to the center of the city]

Narrator: Meanwhile Tobey and his sidekick Wordgirl….. {Tobey cuts him off}

Tobey: Her name is Wicked.

Narrator: Sorry, anyway Tobey and "Wicked" were destroying the city.

Tobey: {sigh} Isn't this nice Wicked seeing the city being destroyed?

Wicked: It sure is my little mastermind. {they smiled and they leaned their heads to kiss each others lips…when Huggy came out of nowhere to tackled Tobey}

Tobey: OWCH! GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID PEST! {They started fighting over the remote}

Huggy: [while he was still fighting Tobey he looked at Wicked and was shocked to see that in was Wordgirl] {Wordgirl help me.}

Wicked: Hmm… {does a smile} Oh sure I'll help. {punches Huggy and he went flying} {Tobey gets up and dusts himself off}

Tobey: Humph! That should show him. Oh by the way thanks I guess…

Wicked: Uh, your welcome Tobey. {they leaned and then they made out}

Narrator: Meanwhile Huggy crashed through Dr. Two Brains' lair.

Dr. Two Brains: Oh great. What do you want? I'm not doing anything evil today.

Huggy: {I need your help!}

Dr. Two Brains: I'm guessing you need my help.

Huggy: {nodded}

Dr. Two Brains: Me? Help You? BWAHAHA! Oh that's funny. {suddenly Huggy grabs him and shakes him}

Huggy: PLEASE?

Dr. Two Brains: {shoves him off} Alright! Alright! Let me guess Wordgirl has turned to the dark side.

Huggy: {shocked how did you…?}

Dr. Two Brains: I'm very smart and also I can tell that's Wordgirl and Tobey making out. {points outside}

Huggy: [shocked at what he saw] {Yep she's lost it.}

Dr. Two Brains: Lucky for you I have an invention that can help. {pulls out a gun} This my good person ray I was going to zap myself, but I never used it, because I love being bad. Here. {gives him the ray}

Huggy: {Thanks} [leaves]

Narrator: Meanwhile back in the city…

Tobey: Finally, nothing can stop us now! MWAHAHAHA!

Wicked: Yeah, Heh, heh, heh! {evil smile} {Gasp!} {sees Huggy} Tobey! It's that stupid monkey pest again! {points to Huggy}

Tobey: Hmm, it seems so…I guess we'll just have to get rid of him then won't we my sweet? {she blushed when he said that and then he did an evil smile and he pressed a button on his remote and the robot grabbed Huggy and picked him up} Well, look who it is, Captain Whatever. I see your working solo this time.

Wicked: Yeah, I'm on Tobey's side now. {evil smile}

Huggy: {Not for long.} [shoots Wicked]

Wicked: OW! {falls into Tobey's arms}

Tobey: {puts her down and got really angry} OH THAT'S IT. {presses a button on his remote and the robot smacks Huggy, which causes him to go flying again} {Suddenly Wicked opened her eyes}

Wicked: What happened? {sees Tobey about to squash Huggy with his robot} {GASP!} {saves Huggy and smashes Tobey's robots and she changed back to normal}

Tobey: Oh no… Are you mad at me?

Wordgirl: Considering you tried to kill my best friend and destroy the city….. No nothing out of the ordinary there and also….. {she kissed Tobey's lips} I love the fact that your bad. {small smile and he blushed. Huggy just rolled his eyes}

Me: Well that's it I hoped you enjoyed this. Tobey X Wordgirl forever!


End file.
